Avant Reborn
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Una raza se extingue la unica salvacion el principe Vegeta... Podra Goku evitar que se lo lleven? Que pasara con el amor que este siente por el principe?


**Resumen…**

**A miles de kilómetros en el espacio, una raza se está exterminando, gracias a la extinción de la Sayajines y a la falta de un heredero que lleve el gen perfecto en lo que los Avant puedan confiar su legado. La solución, encontrar al príncipe Sayajin y llevar a cabo el apareamiento entre razas, la cacería a iniciado, el pasado de Vegeta y su verdadero origen resurgirá y el pasado de los Sayajines igual…**

**Goku, a sentido por más de 10 años el amor que siente por su enemigo acérrimo, sin darse cuenta que ese sentimiento es solo gracias a que sus sangres e instintos se llaman, ¿Podrá Goku vencer a Light y salvar a Vegeta? ¿Podrá el evitar lastimar a su príncipe?**

**¿Podrá Vegeta ser salvado de las garras de los Avant quienes lo desean como una incubadora de nuevos Avant y resurgir su raza?**

**Les advierto que habrá muchas escenas de acción, lemon y por supuesto full angustia y tragedia incluso violación, espero os guste es mi segundo trabajo en Dragon Ball Z y no pienso dejarlo cuídense bye! **

**Los personajes de el anime y manga Dragon Ball Z no son de mi autoría y le pertenecen totalmente a Akira Toriyama; Sin embargo los nuevos enemigos si he aquí un resumen de su raza y algunos personajes importantes:**

**La raza Avant, es la primera escalera del omosapien, siendo los más poderosos de todas los sistemas solares, provienen de otra rama desglosada de el Dios de las galaxias y según cuenta la leyenda fueron los primeros en conquistar a los Sayajines que antes eran abundantes en todas las galaxias siendo los segundos más poderosos después de los Avant, Se concretó que el príncipe de pura sangre Sayajin y el más poderoso se aparearía con un Avant cada 500 años para poder seguir el legado y seguir subsistiendo como dos razas avanzadas… Pero en los ataques que Freezer en un tiempo inicio hicieron que los Avant se encaminaran en una guerra lejana, siendo engañados por el mismo Freezer y siendo enviados lejos del sistema Sayajin, Freezer quien sabía que su raza era débil ante esas dos razas, declaro la guerra contra los Sayajines y al verlos vulnerables les ataco. Causando que varios Sayajines escaparan y se ocultaran en diferentes sistemas solares, Los Avants, estaban anonadados ahora estaban solos y sin embargo ya no habría oportunidad de vida ya que utilizaban a los Sayajines como incubadoras que procrean a los nuevos Avants. Ante la desaparición de los Sayas, los Avant abandonaron ese sistema Sayajin para vivir en plena paz lejos de las guerras de los sistemas solares, dejando en paz a Freezer. Sin embargo ante la epidemia que les azoto y que acabo con el 70% de los Avant, no tuvieron opción más que buscar medicamentos en los anteriores sistemas en donde escucharon el rumor más ansioso por todos los rubios, el rumor de que el príncipe y muchos Sayajines habían escapado y el rumor de que habían hecho todo eso para escapar de los Avant se difundió y entonces inicio la casería…**

**Ligth Avant: Es el líder de la raza teniendo una fuerza extraordinaria y un físico verdaderamente impresionante al igual que su belleza era extrema. Pero toda su belleza podía ser apartada con su personalidad él era un ser despiadado y ruin, completamente insensible y totalmente gélido y serio. El nunca acepta un no por respuesta.**

**Boree Avant: Es el segundo más fuerte de la Raza, él se unió a la búsqueda de los Sayas y en el transcurso de esta a fecundado a más de 13 Sayajines llama a sus Sayajines arcas y es bastante pervertido y perverso.**

**Noil Avant:Es el tercero pero no el menos fuerte, el lleva años enamorado de Light pero este no le hace ningún caso, puesto que el amor entre Avant es completamente imposible e inservible… pero encontrara al transcurrir la historia.**

**Rivee Avant: Científico que encabeza la cacería de Sayajines, encargado de examinarlos a todos y detectar quienes son los puras sangre que se pueden embarazar, también tiene una camada extensa y le encanta experimentar con sus amantes…**

**Los Drowers: Son una raza horrenda y débil que sirve a los Avant como ayuda en sus incursiones, su aspecto es como si se trataran de enormes perros con cuerpo humano, son tremendamente pervertidos y no les importa violar a cualquiera raza sea hembra o varón.**

**Bueno estas son las explicaciones espero que hayan comprendido bye!**

**Que disfruten!**

Avant Reborn.

By: Aurora la maga.

1: Losing my mind.

En algún lugar de la galaxia…

-Este es el último.- Se escuchaba la voz grave de un sujeto con aspecto atemorizante músculos enormes pero un rostro horrendo traía un traje de batalla de una sola pieza pero en su pecho se podía apreciar un chaleco de color negro contrastando con sus vestimentas rojas, aquel sujeto dejaba caer a un joven de cabellera puntiaguda y rostro perfilado, traía su cola bien amarrada a su cintura y sus vestimentas parecían humildes y simples.-Este no opuso resistencia.- Agregaba el sujeto de traje rojo y rostro como el de un perro.-Tal parece que se rindió.-

-A si veo, Valdor.- Expresaba un sujeto alto con cabellos largos y rubios su rostro era tremendamente hermoso y en su frente una piedra de color jade se apreciaba, se acercó al joven a quien sujeto de la barbilla y elevo su rostro cuestionando.-¿Tu eres el príncipe Saiyajin?- Aquel trago grueso y negó despacio para susurrar.

-No, juro por mi vida que no soy yo.- El rubio agudizo sus ojos entonando sus orbes azules y enfureciéndose, en el acto ataco a aquel dando un fuerte golpe en su pecho cosa que hizo que el joven soltara sangre por su boca y expresara.- Soy el ultimo Saiyajin puro, te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo llegue a este planeta muy pequeño, después de que Freezer destruyera Vegita.- Explico.

-¿Y tú como sabes que fue Freezer, si dices que llegaste a este planeta de pequeño?-

-Porque mi padre me lo dijo.- Escupió sangre y se puso de rodillas.- Mi padre escapo con migo y con los que acaban de matar.- Trago grueso.- Ni siquiera conocí al príncipe del que me hablas.- Susurro adolorido y bastante mareado por el dolor.

El otro sujeto observaba desconfiado al sayajin quien respiraba con trabajo, mientras cuestionaba.-¿Le vas a creer, Noil?-

El rubio observo a sus hombres y susurro.- Sea verdad o mentira, este también va a revisión.- Dijo para sujetarlo de los cabellos y someter en su boca una pastilla que saco de su bolsillo.- Trágate eso.-

-Ahg.- Se quejó tragando grueso, para luego ser empujado hasta la nave de donde habían bajado esos miserables, ante la mirada anonadada de los extraterrestres del planeta en el que él y algunos Sayajines se habían ocultado. Pronto entro y la oscuridad fue inmensa, noto como lo llevaban a empujones a una habitación iluminada en donde descubrió cárceles, en las cuales varios de los que estaban ahí tenían cola y parecían ser Sayajines; su impresión fue enorme, tanto trago grueso e intento escapar al notar que muchos de ellos estaban desnudos y conectados a máquinas y que al parecer sufrían.-"Que es esto?"- Cuestiono totalmente temeroso a lo que a su frente un hombre rubio pero de cabello corto se posaba a su frente y ordenaba.

-Ya saben el procedimiento, recuéstenlo en la camilla.- Los que lo llevaban asintieron con prisa y arrojándole en la camilla, pronto le arrancaron la ropa y el rubio poniéndose guantes y una careta susurraba mientras le colocaban los grilletes.- Veamos que tenemos aquí.- Dijo aquello y sujeto un aparato que colgaba del techo, con una luz destellante examino al sujeto, sus ojos se agrandaron y su voz se hizo ronca y maquiavélica diciendo.-Este es otro pura sangre, Pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte.- Dijo retirando el aparato para admirar el rostro del Sayajin quien a este punto se comenzó a sentir mareado y desubicado gracias al efecto de aquella pastilla.-Hola, ¿Cómo te dice?-

-S-ST…Stark, tartamudeo.-

-Bien Stark bienvenido al infierno…- Susurro para pronto soltarlo y gritar.- Este también va a inseminación.-Ordeno a lo que los guardias lo sujetaron y lo llevaron con ellos….

[###&###]

La nave ya partía, era el tercer sistema solar que visitaban y no había rastro de lo que buscaban, Noil llegaba al cuarto de mando y ya con ropas más formales anunciaba.-Esta también fue una búsqueda inútil, señor.- Noil se había agachado hacia reverencia ante tal inminencia a su frente, se trataba de un rubio mucho más guapo que los dos anteriores.-Llamamiento que mi rendimiento no sea tan bueno mi señor.-

-Noil… no hace falta que te diga que hay que seguir buscando ¿verdad?-

-Si señor…- Dijo aun con la cabeza gacha agregando.- Ahora vamos en dirección al cuarto sistema solar. Es probable que ahí se encuentre el príncipe.-

-POR TU BIEN ESPERO QUE SEA ASI.- Grito molesto aquel, mirando enfurecido hacia al frente y llevando a su boca una copa de un líquido amarillo al tiempo que pensaba.-"Debo encontrar a esa pura sangre real, solo así podre tomar lo que más quiero y formar una nueva raza…- Sonreirá complacido.- Noil.-

-Si señor.-

-Avísame cuando lleguemos.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y dejando a evidencia su esbelta pero demandante figura, mientras Noil lo miraba partir susurrando.

-Así será señor.- Ya fuera de su vista, Noil se puso de pie, mirando con recelo al frente en donde notaba el camino que enseguida camino, apresurándose; pero a un costado un rubio sonreía silencioso, Noil se detuvo molesto y prisa cuestiono.-¿De qué demonios te ries, Boree?-

El que parecía ser el más cercano a la eminencia y líder de aquella extraña y extravagante raza se apareció de entre la oscuridad para responder.-Me rio de tu desventura, Noil.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir que, tu no quieres que nuestro señor Light encuentre al príncipe.- Noil, sintió como el enfado le recorría la espalda, aquel sujeto había pegado en el blanco pero debía de disimular.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar susurrando.- Mejor sigue a nuestro señor es probable que te necesite.-

Buree, dejo partir al rubio Noil, esbozaba una sonrisa y susurraba con sarna.- Eso que sientes hará que te mate, Noil.- Pronto se movió por la oscuridad haciendo brillar sus ojos celestes.

[###&###]

Por otro lado, sistema solar cuatro…. La tierra…

La vida había vuelto a ser tan tranquila en el planeta tierra que hasta y parecía aburrida, Goku y sus amigos, los cuales habían logrado revivir a ambos Vegeta y Goku se la pasaban todo el tiempo divertidos, mas sin embargo el aburrimiento llego después de que fueran visitados por el Dios de las galaxias, ya se despedían de ese gato espantoso y volvían a ser los mismo de siempre aburridos y fastidiados; Sin embargo los torneos nunca cesarían eso jamás. Animados asistían a otro gran torneo, mientras que Vegeta y Goku que tal parecía los años no pasaban sobre ellos dejaron de asistir a esos encuentros, por razones obvias, NADIE LES PODRIA GANAR y si ambos se interpusieran en una batalla ni uno ni otro ganaría jamás. Ante esto, se encontraban solos en el templo de Kami-sama, Vegeta había invitado a pelear a Goku mas bien lo había retado a que de nuevo midieran sus fuerzas, pero como siempre el resultado era el mismo. Los dos terminaban cansados y agotados y llenos de enfado.

-Ha, ha, ha, Vegeta.- Llamaba un cansado y animado Goku.- Sabes que esto es totalmente en vano.- Expresaba divertido y con esa voz tan reconocida y grave para un príncipe.

-Cierra la boca sabandija, vamos apresúrate, luchemos.-

-Por favor Vegeta, sabes que siempre ocurrirá lo mismo.- El mencionado arrugaba más el entrecejo y negaba diciendo varonil y orgulloso.

-Esta vez será diferente, lo juro, Kakaroto prepárate.- Goku esbozo una sonrisa recibiendo a el primer contraataque de su amigo quien gruñía diciendo.-Deja de jugar Kakaroto.- Se reía con emoción y esquivando sus golpes susurraba.

-Ya te lo dije no luchare más, te lo he dicho desde siempre Vegeta, jamás volveré a lastimarte.- El aludido se detuvo y apretando los puños miro por sobre su hombro y dijo.

-Esto es humillante.-

-Vamos, Vegeta…- Dijo acercándose a su amigo.-No te sientas mal, sabes que ambos tenemos la misma fuerza.-

-Eso lo dices solo para hacerme sentir bien.-Expreso cabizbajo y realmente decepcionado.

-Bueno es que no me gusta verte así de frustrado, Vegeta.-

-Demonios…- Dijo por lo bajo.- Te juro que algún día voy a vencerte.-

-Está bien mientras tanto, porque no vamos a tomar un baño, conozco unas aguas termales que nos caerían bien a ambos.- Vegeta le miro dudoso, ya que desde que habían logrado salvar al mundo de nuevo Kakaroto se comportaba extraño, siempre lo invitaba a lugares en los que pudieran estar solos y por supuesto, le trataba con mucha más confianza, el figuro que eso se trataba por que habían pasado muchas experiencias juntos y por eso no le vio nada de malo.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- Acepto dejando su transformación de súper Sayajin, para encaminarse junto con Goku, salían del templo, recibiendo las noticias de que el torneo se había puesto muy animado e interesante, incluso Vegeta deseo ir un rato, pero enseguida Goku objeto.

-Vamos, primero a donde te dije anda.-

-De acuerdo Kakaroto sin trucos.- Advirtió para ahora si desaparecer del lugar.

[###&###]

Llegaban tele trasportados por los poderes de Goku, Vegeta admiro el lugar se trataba de un boquete o más bien una fuente natural de agua, admiro el lugar no estaba mal para un príncipe de su nivel y admirando todo el lugar noto que Goku ya no estaba. Pronto grito.

-¡Kakaroto!- No recibió respuesta alguna hasta que, arriba de una gran roca que estaba sobre las aguas noto a un desnudo Goku, quien grito.

-Vamos Vegeta, quítate la ropa.-

Gruño con enfado y grito mirando a otro lado.- KAKAROTO ESO ES MAS DE LO QUE QUERIA VER DE TI.-

-HA, HA, HAAAAA.- Gritaba saltando y sometiéndose al agua cálida y saliendo de una sola vez suspirando y gritando.- AHHHHH ESTA DELICIOSA!-

-No lo dudo.- Dijo sentándose en una roca de manera varonil.- Pero a esa agua yo no entro, ya la contaminaste con tus gérmenes.-

-Oh por favor.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y jaloneándolo.- Entra te encantara VEGETA.- No se movería por nada del mundo, pero a costa de lo insistente de aquel molesto sujeto, se animó a entrar, pero.-Oye no espera…- Dijo Goku deteniéndole.- Quítate la ropa primero, Vegeta.- El aludido se sonrojo y miro a un costado con los brazos cruzados.

-E…Eso nunca, jamás.-

-NO ME DIGAS QUE TE DA VERGÜENZA.-Cuestiono con rostro incrédulo el mas joven.

-No es eso.- Dijo serio y realmente molesto.- Es solo que no quiero ¿entiendes?-

-Por dios Vegeta somos amigos, hombres los dos y tú no quieres.- El príncipe, estaba realmente negativo a aquella loca petición, no lo haría eso jamás, mas sin embargo…-Apuesto a que tienes miedo a que te vea desnudo.-

-¡HUM!?- Expreso sorprendido.- Eso no es verdad, YO NO LE TEMO A NADA ENTIENDES.-

-Bueno entonces desnúdate ya.- Dijo sujetando sus piernas y dejándolo caer al piso para ser atacado por un Goku emocionado, quien arrojaba las botas las mayas azules y el bóxer del sayajin, pronto Vegeta quedo desnudo totalmente, solo puso cubrirse su hombría y gritar.

-tu estas demente.-

-Jah, ni que fuera la primera vez que te desnudas frente a alguien.-Vegeta agacho su rostro y se avergonzó.-NO TE LO PUEDO CREEER.- Dijo impactado y a punto de reírse.

-No te burles insecto, yo solo me desnudos para Bulma.-Expreso un poco avergonzado, Goku dejo de reír, le admiro un poco y rascándose la cabeza expuso nervioso.

-Bueno, yo… lo siento no lo sabía.-Vegta estaba realmente apenado, sintió que por primera vez algo insólito había ocurrido, estaba más que seguro el sentirse vulnerable frente a Goku, a quien admiro, su cuerpo era muy bien definido sus hombros anchos, y la diferencia de altura lo hizo sentirse muy pero muy vulnerable.

-Se… Sera mejor que me vaya.- Dijo sintiendo un extraño estremecimiento en su pecho, sujeto su ropa y a punto de irse estaba cuando Goku lo sujeto y lo lanzo al agua.-QUE DEMONIOS!-Vegeta caía al agua y Goku tras de este, ambos salían ya del agua y el príncipe grito.-PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!-

-Vamos, no lo sientes esta deliciosa.-

-Si pero te dije que ya me iba.-

-Bueno, a menos que sepas tele trasportarte, podrías llegar a tu casa hoy mismo.- Vegeta le miro serio.

-De que hablas Kakaroto.-

-Bueno es que ya no estamos en nuestra ciudad.-

-A donde me trajiste Kakaroto.- Gruño.

-A… ESO NO IMPORTA.- dijo lanzándose encima de él y tratarlo de hundir.

-Q….Que rayos estas.-Comenzaron a luchar, Vegeta se olvidó de su percance y ahora comenzaban a luchar, en el agua, incluso hicieron competencias de quien mantendría más el aire y cosas así, hasta que sus cuerpos se quedaron quietos y recostados en el agua, flotando, observando al cielo. No hablaban solo escuchaban el dulce ruido del agua caer por entre las paredes rocosas y la calidez que de esta se percibía.

-Vegeta…- Susurro, Goku llamando la atención de este que abría los ojos pues descansaba sus ojos.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos ¿no crees?-

-Si es cierto Kakaroto.-

-Tu… crees que, si Vejita no hubiese sido destruida, hubiéramos sido amigos como ahora.- Vegeta, ahora se incorporó, miro a Kakaroto quien se incorporaba también y miraba al príncipe el cual susurro.

-Lo dudo.-El silencio invadió por unos segundos y agrego.- Creo que ya fue suficiente, hay que regresar.-

-Vegeta.-Llamo para sujetar su brazo y hacer que este se girara despacio y mirarle confundido-Hay… una razón por la que te traje aquí.- Dijo con calma y seriedad el guerrero.

-Cual.- Cuestiono inerte y con voz grave.

Goku tragaba grueso, era obvio que después de tanto tiempo confesar lo que había comenzado a sentir por ese sujeto era verdaderamente difícil, puesto que no sabría cómo explicar esa confusión en su corazón; pero como pudo inicio a hacerlo.- Escucha yo…-

Vegeta le observaba bastante serio, ya ese momento se estaba poniendo muy estresante puesto que Goku no podía completar la palabra.-Habla de una vez Kakaroto.-

-Yo, es que, amm.- Miraba a todos lados menos al rostro serio del que tenía al frente, notando que se ponía nervioso solo de ver a ese sujeto mejor grito.- DATE LA VUELTA.-

-QUE, PERO DE QUE VAS KAKAROTO.-

-Por favor o si no, ¡no podre!-

-argggg, esto es odioso, eres un tonto ya dilo de una vez quieres.-

-Vegeta yo… desde hace mucho, siento algo por ti, no sé qué es, es algo que solo yo puedo entender.-

-Es lógico que sientas algo por mí, somos enemigos y por eso te sientes con esas cosas y…- No pudo seguir ya que Goku le había girado y de golpe le había besado, agrando los ojos enormes y su cuerpo se quedó congelado ante aquel insólito acto, pero luego de unos segundos reacciono, apartándolo de un severo golpe.- QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO SABANDIJA.- Goku le miraba bastante lastimado.-PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO KAKAROTO.-

Vegeta yo… tú me gustas, me atraes… te amo.-

Estaba con los ojos redondos como platos, no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus orejas, no podía creerlo eso era todo, trago grueso y chasqueando la lengua susurro.-Estas loco, esta es otra de tus bromas estúpidas, es acaso una treta para vencerme o que.-

-Vegeta, no es así yo realmente… te amo, te amé desde el primer momento en que me fusione contigo.-

-¡Que!? Kakaroto no digas ridiculeces.-

-Sentí tu corazón, lleno de bondad y que tras esa careta orgullosa se oculta un Vegeta dulce y que solo necesita amor.-

-¿Que estás diciendo?-Gruño realmente enfadado.

-Sé que aun sufres por la muerte de tu padre… Vegeta por favor acéptame.-

-TU DEFINITIVAMENTE TE VOLVISTE LOCO KAKAROTO.- Dijo aquello y incremento su Ki para salir del lugar, dejando a un Goku bastante confundido y tremendamente culpable tanto así que.

-Que estás haciendo, Goku, tú tienes una esposa e hijos incluso una nieta… pero.- Miro hacia arriba por donde había visto partir a Vegeta.- ¿Pero porque siento esta sensación, en mi pecho cuando estoy con él? Siento que lo correcto es estar al lado de Vegeta.- Decía realmente contrariado.- Siento que él me necesita, que él siempre me a necesitado, QUE ME ESTA PASANDO.-

[###&###]

Llegaba a casa en la corporación Capsula, noto que había una fiesta al parecer el ganador del torneo del dragón había sido su hijo y por eso la fiesta, Bulma apareció en su camino y cuestiono animada.-Vegeta! ¿En dónde estabas? Te estamos esperando.- Dijo para sujetar su brazo y jalonearlo, pero el aparto su brazo y susurro.

-Ahora no mujer.-

-Pero de que hablas, celebremos el triunfo de Trunks.-

-Te dije que no.- Elevo su voz para notar como Bulma se impactaba por la forma en que le gritaba, el príncipe enseguida agacho la mirada y susurro.- Perdona, no quise gritarte, llegare en un momento a la fiesta.-

-E-Está bien.-Expreso un tanto preocupada. Vegeta llegaba a la habitación que compartía con Bulma, llego al sanitario en donde se dio una ducha rápida y mientras lo hacía pensaba en las palabras que su rival le había dicho, salía de la regadera y se posaba frente al espejo, miraba su rostro y susurraba.

-Esa sabandija, burlarse de mi de esa manera.- Gruño entre dientes.- Kakaroto, espero sea una broma.-Dijo cabizbajo, puesto que aquella escena había hecho recuerdos de su infancia, su padre solía decirle que su destino era llevar la sangre pura de los sayajines a otras generaciones.-Ya he hecho mi vida, tengo dos hijos y no voy a permitir que mi pasado…- Una idea golpeo su cabeza desde cuando había dejado de ser el príncipe sayajin, agacho su rostro y se sujetó del lavamanos diciendo.-Ya hay un heredero, con eso es más que suficiente Trunks es mi heredero y eso es todo.-Murmuro.-Ya a estas alturas yo…- Miro con prisa su vientre.- Eso es imposible.- Arrojo la toalla en el lavamanos y se salió para buscar su ropa, algo al estilo terrícola, llevaba unos jeans azules y una camisa manga larga de color café, pronto llego a la fiesta que se celebraba y noto enseguida como Milk venia acompañada de Goku, el cual le miro a lo lejos y regresando su mirada al frente ignoro al príncipe a quien no le gusto para nada aquello.-Ese tonto.-

-Papa,- Decía un Trunks emocionado y quien mostraba con orgullo su premio.- Mira le gane a Goten y a Ub, No es genial.-

-Si es totalmente genial.-

-Pam casi me gana pero, logre detenerla, jeje.-

-Eso es bueno hay que darse su lugar aunque sea una mujer.-

-Vegeta no le inculques cosas extrañas a mi hijo.- El aludido susurro.

-Tienes razón, debes respetar a las mujeres aunque sean manipuladoras y conflictivas.- Decía, mientras los tres llegaban a una mesa en la cual, se encontraban Milk y Goku.

-Milk, Goku bienvenidos.- El ambiente entre esos dos era tremendamente frio a lo que Bulma exclamo.-Oye Milk quieres venir conmigo.-

-Claro cualquier lugar será mejor que estar aquí con este bueno para nada.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y yendo con Bulma, mientras Vegeta solo se quedó ahí un instante pronto se puso de pie, siendo seguido por Goku, el príncipe, caminaba en dirección a los jardines de la corporación, mientras tras suyo Goku le decía.

-Me pelee con Milk.-

-¿Y qué quieres un premio o qué?- Expreso furioso Vegeta.

-Pues no, solo quiero saber tu opinión acerca de eso.- Vegeta se detuvo.

-Pues pienso que estás loco, dejar a una mujer que amas mucho.- Goku agacho su rostro y susurro con voz grave al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

-Yo no la amo.-

-De que hablas Kakaroto.-Se giró despacio.

-Le hice una promesa, estaba muy pequeño y prometí casarme con ella, pero… realmente yo no la amo.-

-Pero y tus hijos.-

-Los amo, como no tienes idea, pero a ella, no la quiero más que solo una compañera, no la amo como te amo a ti.- Vegeta se enfureció.

-OYE YA DEJA DE DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES QUIERES.-

-No son estupideces es la verdad…- Miro al piso.- Pero no voy a obligarte a nada, yo sé que tu amas a Bulma.- Dijo aquello y se giró para darse la vuelta e irse del lugar cuando pronto Vegeta le siguió diciendo.

-Bulma, solo me amo, porque estaba solo y yo solo la ame por que se embarazo de mi entiendes.-

-Entonces estamos igual.-

-Con la excepción que ella no se casó conmigo.-Goku susurro.

-Esa Bulma.-

-Es más en este momento sé que me es infiel con otro sujeto, pero no me molesta, ya que ella solo estuvo conmigo solo por lastima, ¿entiendes?- Cuestiono.- A mí nadie me aceptaría por lo que soy realmente.-

-Yo si lo haría Vegeta.- El mencionado miro a otro lado y susurro.

-Quizás en otra vida, Kakaroto.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y notando como aquel sin importarle que, le abrazo por detrás, Vegeta se sorprendió y gruño.-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO.-

-TE AMO.-

-ESTUPIDO NOS VAN A VER.-

-NO ME IMPORTA, QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN QUE TE AMO.-

-IDIOTA.- Gruño sintiendo como con fuerza sobre humana, Goku le daba la vuelta y le sujetaba la barbilla para darle un tremendo beso, al instante en que lo hizo, fuegos artificiales comenzaron a darse en el firmamento, todos observaban al cielo, lo que pasaba, nadie pudo ver lo que ocurría con aquellos dos.- HUMG.- Vegeta intento alejarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacerlo sus fuerzas habían caído y su cuerpo temblaba, Goku por fin se soltó de sus labios y enterrando u rostro en su cuello le hablo al oído.

-Vegeta no pienso ocultar más esto que siento por ti… he sufrido 10 años por ti.- Vegeta se impactó de nuevo y sintiendo otro beso solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por aquello…

[###&###]

A una distancia lejana de la tierra…

Caminaba por los pasillos de la nave a oscuras, escuchando los informes del científico quien.- Ya nacieron dos Sayajines, apenas ayer, el periodo de gestación solo dura 5 meses es impresionante, pero lamentablemente al no ser pura sangre real, no salieron con cola, quiere decir que son un 70% Avant y 30% Sayajin.-

-Eso no nos sirve Rivee.-

-Lo se, por eso debemos encontrar rápido al príncipe, solo él puede tener los genes más poderosos, para obtener a nuestro Avant perfecto.- Expuso.

-Espero que ese sucio Sayajin este en este sistema, si no tendremos que darnos por vencido.-

-Eso jamás, hay que seguir en la búsqueda y cazar a todos los Sayajines que sean necesarios, más de alguno tiene que tener el gen perfecto.-

-El gen perfecto, el señor Light es perfecto solo él puede tener el gen perfecto.-

-Lo sé, pero si queremos que nuestra raza no muera hay que encontrar a ese Sayajin.- Noil se enfureció, estaba realmente enfadado, puesto que la situación era espeluznante, solo habían quedado unos cuantos en su raza y ahora buscaban desesperados a los Sayajines más bien al príncipe Sayajin que contaba con el gen perfecto, pues se contaba la leyenda que en cada generación de los Avant, un Sayajin de raza pura y real, se apareaba con un Avant creando un hijo tremendamente poderoso y que llevaría a la raza Avant al poder absoluto ya que un Sayajin con genes Avant seria invencible.

[###&###]

Dejaba de besarle y aun le miraba con entero amor, Vegeta tragaba grueso aquello lo había dejado un poco confundido, notaba como despacio Goku lo iba soltando y al mismo tiempo escuchaba los gritos de admiración en los invitados por los fuegos artificiales, los cuales con rapidez admiro y por fin luego de varios minutos él fue el primero que rompió el hielo diciendo.-Esto no puede pasar.-Goku le miro preocupado.- Tú tienes tu familia y yo la mia y se acabó, no quiero hablar más del asunto.-

-pero Vegeta.-Le dejo irse, porque tras de ambos estaba Milk quien había visto todo y quien fue tras de Vegeta. Sin que Goku se diera cuenta, el príncipe entraba a la casa y cuando lo hizo escucho una voz aguda decirle.

-¿Que es lo que está pasando, entre ustedes dos?- El príncipe se giró despacio y miro a aquella mujer que estaba realmente furiosa y la cual agrego.- Eres tú el motivo de que mi Goku no me ame mas.-

-Tú estás loca, no sé de qué me hablas.-

-No me vengas con eso, Vegeta, LOS VI BESANDOSE.- El príncipe agrando la mirada.

-Escucha no me gusta dar explicaciones de mis actos pero te aseguro que lo que viste no volverá a pasar.-

-ESO ESPERO, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN DEGENERADO COMO TU HAGA ESAS COSAS.-

-¡Degenerado yo?! Oyeme, el…-

-Yo inicie todo Milk, él no tiene la culpa de nada.- Se escuchó la voz de un Goku furioso.- Si hay alguien a quien tengas que reclamarle es a mí, entendido.-

-Pero Goku.-

-Esto es ridículo, Kakaroto.-

-Lo lamento Vegeta, no me di cuenta que nos observaba.- Dijo bastante serio el sayajin, en ese momento Bulma entro.

-Milk que sucede, porque no estan viendo los fuegos artificiales.-

-Pues, nada más porque estos dos, los encontré besándose.- Dijo seria.

-Que.- Miro Bulma a ambos y soltándose en risa expreso.- Estas loca, eso es imposible Goku y Vegeta son hombres, y los hombres no hacen eso.-

-Bueno pues entonces pregúntales si lo hicieron o no.- Bulma miro a su amante y cuestiono dudosa.

-Vegeta que está pasando aquí.-

-No está pasando nada.- Respondió con severidad.

-Pero VEGETA.- Expreso Goku.- DILE LA VERDAD.-

-QUE VERDAD.-

-Callate Kakaroto.- Ordeno con enfado.

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ.- Grito la pelos lila.

-Entonces no me queda otra opción.- Dijo Goku a lo que Vegta expreso furioso.

-No te atrevas Kakaroto.-

-Bulma, Milk yo amo a Vegeta.- Ambas mujeres se quedaron de piedra Milk se desmayó mientras Bulma miraba serio a su amante a quien grito.

-DE QUE RAYOS ESTA HABLANDO GOKU VEGETA.-

-Eso no lo sé, aunque ¿a ti en que te afecta?, sé que me engañas con otros hombres.- Bulma se silenció.- Ahora si eso fuera cierto no deberías de enfadarte ya que tu estarías igual mujer,- Bulma chasqueo la lengua y grito furiosa.

-LARGO DE MI CASA.-

-No te preocupes, me iré de inmediato.- Dijo subiendo las gradas para ir por algunas cosas y bajar con prisa.- Luego hablare con Trunks y Bura.-

-LARGOOO.- Grito la pelos lila notando como el pelos negros abandonaba su hogar volando, tras de el Goku, Bulma se dejó caer en el piso soltándose en enormes llantos pues, no había confesado a Vegeta que estaba embarazada de su nuevo hijo y que sin duda sabía que era de el, se desmayó de inmediato, y al lugar llegaron Trunks y Bura ambos atendieron a ambas mujeres sin conocer lo que ocurría.

[###&###]

Vegeta se alejaba, tenía las cejas juntas y es que estaba realmente molesto con Goku y con todos, pero algo que no concebía era dejar a sus hijos; sin embargo, era lo mejor por ahora Goku iba tras suyo y él lo sabía así que sin contenerse grito enfadado.-ESTAS CONTENTO KAKAROTO, DE LA NOCHE A LA MANANA DESTRUISTE MI VIDA.-

-Yo no quería hacer eso, pero… tenía que decirlo.-

-Eres una sabandija estúpida.-

-Vegeta yo…-

-Ya lárgate quieres y déjame en paz.-

-Pero Vegeta, yo.-

-LARGO.-

-NO.- Replico acercándose a él y sujetándolo en el aire en la inclemente noche. Le miro a los ojos y cuestiono directo.-¿Dime que sentiste con ese beso? Vegeta, dime que sentiste lo mismo que yo por favor.-

-Estás loco, yo no sentí nada.- Gruño apartando su mano de su hombro.-Estas demente, algo debió golpearte la cabeza muy duro y ahora actúas extraño.-

-NO VEGETA.- Dijo para besarle de nuevo.

-YA BASTA.- le empujo, limpiándose los labios.- No sé qué demonios te traes pero ya déjame en paz.-

-Vegeta, por favor.-Goku Le sujeto de nuevo.

-Ya déjame en paz.-

-No, no te voy a dejar en paz… - Lagrimas comenzaron a surcar el rostro de Goku miraba con tremenda profundidad a Vegeta y con la garganta apretada susurraba.- No sé qué me pasa, no se por qué siento esto por ti yo ya no lo puedo soportar más, Vegeta.- Dijo para elevar sus dedos a su frente y tele transportarse a un lugar apartado, llevando consigo al príncipe de los Sayajines…


End file.
